Noche en un Club Muggle
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: ¿¿¿Qué pasaría, si Ron se encuentra con Hermione, una noche, en un club Muggle??? R&R, ¡por favor!


**Noche en un Club Muggle.**

**(DIGITAL LOVE** )  
(Daft Punk)

* * *

De repente, abrió sus ojos en un lugar completamente desconocido. Se quedó quieto unos momentos, tratando de pensar en lo que había hecho, todos sus pasos ese día, para terminar en lo que parecía un lugar de reunión muggle.

Había tenido clases. Luego, descanso. Unas pocas más de clases. Luego fin de clases. Una práctica de quidditch con Harry. No había comido nada extraño, no había tenido clases de Pociones ese día, por lo que no había razón por la que creer que había sido envenenado. No podían ser delirios. Lo último que recordaba era haberse ido a dormir en su habitación de Hogwarts.

¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Con pasos lentos, se acercó hacia una puerta lo suficientemente brillante como para poder verse. Era él, así que no había sido nada provocado por la poción multijugos. Su cabello rojo fuego estaba igual que siempre, lo único diferente es que estaba peinado, y hacía atrás. Lo tocó suavemente, y notó que estaba algo endurecido, parecido a la vez en que los gemelos se lo habían untado con uno de esos productos de belleza muggle. Pero no le quedaba mal. 

Sus ojos azules brillaban por las luces brillantes, y su piel blanca resaltaba con las ropas que llevaba. Al verlas, no tuvo dudas de que eran ropas muggle. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla negros, y aparentemente nuevos (lo cuál, en si ya era algo raro), y una camisa azul marino que no le quedaba nada mal, admitió sin un gramo de modestia.

Una vez que descubrió que efectivamente era él, y que recordaba todo bien, volvió a preguntarse donde estaba. Por las condiciones –y las ropas de las personas- era un club muggle de los que había leído en uno de los libros de Bill. La música estaba extremadamente fuerte –aunque por alguna razón no le desagradaba- y las luces bailaban y brillaban de cientos de colores por todo el lugar.

La pregunta del millón de galeones era: ¿Cómo demonios había llegado ahí?

Empezó a caminar por el lugar, súbitamente notando la escasa ropa que usaban las chicas muggle. Casi todas llevaban blusas que parecían de niñas de ocho años. Y si no llevaban unos pantalones extremadamente ajustados, llevaban unas faldas demasiado cortas. No que a ninguno de los chicos que estaban bailando con ellas les molestara. Probablemente estaban más que felices por eso.

**_~*~*~*~*~  
Last night I had a dream about you_****_   
_****_In this dream I'm dancing right beside you_******

**_(Ayer en la noche tuve un sueño sobre ti  
en este sueño, estoy bailando junto a ti)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_****_  
  
_**

Volteó la vista de repente, y se quedó congelado por unos momentos, al reconocer un cabello sumamente desordenado. Y a una chica que estaba bailando con el dueño del cabello desordenado.

Harry, su mejor amigo, vestido también con ropas muggles normales –y no aguadas, como las que siempre le había visto- ¡¡¡estaba bailando con su hermanita Ginny!!!

¿¿¿Quién se creía??? ¡Y la manera en que estaban bailando! ¡¡¡Ginny tenía sus manos en los hombros de Harry, y él tenía una mano en la cintura de ella!!! ¡¡¡Y NINGUNO DE LOS DOS ESTABA SONROJADO!!!

Cierto que todavía no se acostumbraba a que su mejor amigo y su hermanita fueran amigos.... ¡Pero eso era demasiado!

¡Además, las ropas que llevaba Ginny! Es decir, en cualquier otra chica se hubieran visto bien..... ¡¡¡PERO NO EN SU HERMANITA!!! ¡La descarada, llevaba un vestido azul demasiado arriba de las rodillas, con unos zapatos de plataforma! Pensó en ir a decirles lo que pensaba, cuando el sonido de chiflidos llamó su atención.

Posponiendo por unos leves momentos el próximo asesinato de su mejor amigo, volteó para ver que era lo que llamaba tanto la atención, y sintió como su quijada caía. No estaba seguro hasta donde había caído, pero debía estar bastante cerca del suelo.

En una de las mesas, bailando perfectamente al ritmo de la música, estaba la chica más preciosa y más perfecta ante sus ojos. Y más por la manera en que estaba arreglada.

Él siempre la consideraba deslumbrante –aunque nunca (mientras estuviera en sus cinco sentidos) se lo diría- aun con su cabello revuelto, y ese gesto de ser superior en su precioso rostro. ¡Pero esa vez estaba más linda que una veela!

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_And it looked like everyone was having fun_****_   
_****_the kind of feeling I've waited so long _**

**_(Y parecía que todos la estaban pasando bien  
la clase de sentimientos por los que he esperado tanto)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

Tenía el largo cabello castaño completamente lacio, cayendo hasta su cintura perfectamente, sólo ondulándose en las puntas. Llevaba una falda negra corta arriba de las rodillas, con una apertura que lograba que su presión sanguínea aumentara. También llevaba una blusa roja que se pegaba a su hermosa figura, la blusa levantándose levemente y mostrando su ombligo. 

Iba ligeramente maquillada, sus labios brillando cada vez que la luz la alumbrara, sus labios haciéndose lo más tentador que había en el universo. Unas ligeras trenzas evitaban que su cabello tapara su rostro, aunque algunos mechones se unían a su rostro por el sudor. Llevaba unas botas negras que le llegaba antes de la rodilla, y que la hacían ligeramente más alta.

Quería morir en ese preciso momento, llevándose esa imagen en la cabeza. 

A partir de ese momento, no importaría si lo castigaban cien millones de veces, o si se encontraba con Malfoy y lo insultaba. Sólo con pensar en ella, la chica más linda de todas, vestida así, y bailando así, sería suficiente para ponerlo de buen humor.

Olvidando preguntarse el porque estaba ahí, y ciertamente olvidando el asesinato que pensaba llevar a cabo que involucraba a su mejor amigo, Ron se acercó hacia la mesa donde Hermione estaba bailando. Pensó en llamarla, pero encontró que no tenía voz. Pero entonces, algo milagroso sucedió.

Hermione abrió sus grandes ojos castaños, y su mirada se dirigió justamente hasta donde estaba él, y le sonrió. Entonces, pidiendo ayuda, bajó hasta el suelo –ante el desaliento de muchos de los hombres (convertidos en máquinas vivientes de baba) que estaban ahí- y se dirigió hacia él.

Pero darse cuenta de eso, sólo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Don't stop come a little closer_****_   
_****_As we jam the rhythm gets stronger_**

**_(No te detengas, acércate un poco más  
mientras bailamos, el ritmo crece más fuerte)  
~*~*~*~*~_**

****

¿¿Qué demonios iba a decirle??

No tenía ganas de pelear con ella, eso era seguro. Quería decirle que se veía hermosísima. Que sus ojos eran más profundos que él océano, su mirar más dulce que la miel. ¡Pero todas esas cosas sonaban demasiado cursi! Y no quería espantarla. Quería decirle tantas cosas..... pero por alguna razón, todas sonaban demasiado mal.

Además, en caso de decirle eso..... ¿perdería su amistad?

¡No quería dejar de ser su amigo! Aunque él la quisiera, y deseara ser algo más para ella que sólo su mejor amigo, prefería ser su amigo a no ser nada.

Cuando estaba decidiendo que tal vez lo mejor sería una rápida y discreta huída, notó que ella estaba frente a él, sonriéndole dulcemente.

Santo Dios..... ¡estaba usando perfume! Y por alguna extraña razón, el aroma –dulce, a margaritas y a fresas- llegaba hasta él, y lo rodeaba, mareándolo y atrapándolo en el mar de su sonrisa.

Y nuevamente venía el problema. ¿Qué decirle?

Pero ella lo salvó por completo, cuando tomó su mano entre las suyas –creando tanto contraste, las de ella tan pequeñas y frágiles, las de él, grandes y curtidas- y le preguntó con su dulce voz.

-- "¿Bailamos?"

Sin poder cerrar la boca para articular algún sonido coherente, asintió, moviendo la cabeza en lo que estaba seguro era una manera idiota. Ella apretó un poco la mano que estaba tomando con una de las suyas, y empezó a llevarlo hasta la pista. Finalmente, cuando encontraron un lugar, ella empezó a bailar, sus ojos cerrados, y su sonrisa demostrando que estaba disfrutando.

Sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que no sabía como bailar música muggle.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_There's nothing wrong with just a little - little fun_****_   
_****_We were dancing all night long_**

**_(No hay nada malo con un poco de pequeña - pequeña diversión  
nosotros estuvimos bailando toda la noche.)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

Luego de unos momentos, Hermione abrió sus ojos, y lo miro curiosa, antes de que una chispa de entendimiento pasara por sus ojos, y le volviera a sonreír.

-- "¿No sabes bailar, verdad?"

Avergonzado, negó con la cabeza. ¡Ahí estaba! ¡Su oportunidad perfecta para pasar tiempo con ella, y él la estaba echando a perder! ¿Qué clase de perdedor, idiota, y estúpido era? ¿Por qué, en nombre de todo lo que era sagrado y bueno, no había tomado la clase de Estudios Muggle?

Entonces, sintió que ella ponía sus manos en su hombro, y que sus piernas rodeaban una de las suyas.

Si no moría por exceso de sonrojo en esa ocasión, era porque alguien arriba lo quería mucho.

Nervioso, sintiendo la tensión en cada parte de su cuerpo, Ron bajó la cabeza lentamente, para ver que Hermione le seguía sonriendo, con su cuerpo demasiado cerca al suyo, tan cerca que podía notar que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica no era sólo por el calor del ejercicio. 

A través de su súbitamente delgada camisa, y la delgada blusa de Hermione, era capaz de sentir cada curva del cuerpo de ella, y ¡Santo Dios, era una tortura completa! Además, si antes su aroma ya le llegaba, ahora él estaba nadando a través de su esencia.

-- "Tal vez te sea más fácil si estamos así. Ahora, pon tus manos en mi cintura, y sigue la música."

Es decir.... ¿a parte de que era n idiota, perdedor, y estúpido, por alguna de las benditas casualidades de la vida, podía abrazarla? ¡Ese era su día de suerte!

No tenía idea ni como, ni cuando, ni donde era que se había vuelto tan afortunado, pero..... ¡que importaba! ¡Podía poner sus manos en su cintura! ¡El mundo era hermoso y valía la pena vivir!

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_The time is right to put my arms around you_****_   
_****_You're feeling right_****_   
_****_You wrap your arms around too_**

**_(El tiempo es el correcto para poner mis brazos a tu alrededor  
tu te sientes bien  
tu también envuelves tus brazos a mi alrededor.)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

Lentamente, y con las manos temblando, hizo como ella le había dicho, y luego de lo que parecía una eternidad, finalmente pudo sentir un poco de la piel de Hermione, al igual que la suavidad de su blusa.

Entonces ella, mostrando todos sus preciosos y parejos dientes le sonrió, y empezó a moverse, dejando que Ron sintiera su cuerpo rozar el suyo. Luego de unos leves momentos, Ron también empezó a moverse, adorando la sensación del cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, y no queriendo soltarla nunca, ni por todo el oro de Gringotts.

De repente, la música cambió, y dejó de ser electrónica para volverse una suave balada. Eso lo puso aun más nervioso –eso si es que era posible estarlo más- y notó que ella lo estaba viendo, suplicándole a través de sus hermosos ojos color miel. Tragando un nudo especialmente grande que sentía en la garganta, la tomó más suavemente de la cintura, mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente, y Ron supo en ese preciso momento, que nunca podría ser feliz, a menos que siempre tuviera a Hermione en sus brazos.

El tenerla..... el sentirla..... el poder aspirar sus cabellos, y sentir su corazón latir..... esa era la razón por la que él estaba vivo.

Pensó en decírselo. _Tenía_ que decírselo. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con su mirada castaña, diciéndole exactamente lo mismo que él había estado pensando. Abrió la boca, pero no encontró palabras. En su lugar, empezó a acercarse a ella, lentamente, temiendo que lo que estaba a punto de hacer arruinara su amistad para siempre.

Hermione, por otro lado, había cerrado sus ojos, y Ron sintió como se paraba de puntillas, y sintió como su rostro se acercaba más y más al de él.....

-- "Oh..... Ron....." dijo su dulce voz suavemente

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_****_   
_****_Before I knew it this dream was all gone_**

**_(Pero de repente siento el sol brillante  
y antes de que lo sepa este sueño terminó)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_****__**

-- "¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!" gritó una conocida voz, y él abrió sus ojos azules extrañado, sentándose de golpe.

Estaba en su cama, en la torre de Gryffindor, y Harry lo estaba viendo con una ceja levantada, extrañado.

-- "¿¿Qué-que?? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó?"

-- "Estamos en nuestro cuarto de Gryffindor, estamos tarde para ir al entrenamiento de quidditch, eso es si quieres ir a desayunar, y creo que comiste algo ayer en la noche que te hizo sentir mal. Estabas abrazando a tu almohada como quisieras besarla....."

Ron volteó a ver a su almohada, y notó que efectivamente, había señales de, ejem, violencia en ella. Pero.... no era posible..... ¿¿Había sido todo un maldito sueño??

-- "¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!" gritó, dejándose caer en la cama. 

-- "Ron.... ¿te sientes bien?"

-- "Si..... eso creo....."

Después de todo, _tenía_ que ser un sueño. No podía ser posible que _ÉL_ entre todas las personas, pudiera tener un momento de completa y absoluta felicidad.

Pero..... ¡todo había sido tan real! Hubiese podido jurar que la había tenido entre sus brazos. ¡Con un demonio! ¡Si cerraba sus ojos, podía jurar que olía su perfume!

-- "Ron, vamos a llegar tarde....."

-- "Sigh, ya voy Harry, ya voy."

Se vistió rápidamente, y Harry le dio sus cosas de quidditch, estando más preparado que él.

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Ooh I don't know what to do_****_   
_****_About this dream and you_****_   
_****_I wish this dream comes true_**

**_(Ooh, no sé que hacer   
acerca de este sueño y tu  
quiero que este sueño se vuelva realidad)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_****__**

Pensó en decirle a su amigo sobre su sueño, pero decidió al final no hacerlo. Ni siquiera le había comentado sobre lo que sentía por Hermione. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien se burlara de él. Y no soportaría que fuera su mejor amigo el que le dijera que no tenía posibilidades con Hermione. Para eso se tenía a él, y era más que suficiente.

Bajaron a la sala común, con la escoba en su hombro, cuando de repente, los dos se detuvieron, con la quijada caída.

Entrando hacia la sala común, riendo, estaban Hermione y Ginny.

Con ropas muggle.

No sólo eso.

Las dos llevaban exactamente las mismas ropas que habían llevado en su sueño.

-- "¡Harry, Ron, hola!" dijo alegremente Hermione, antes de volverse a deshacer en risas junto a Ginny. Los dos apenas movieron la cabeza, la única señal de que habían escuchado el saludo. Ron volteó a ver a Harry, y notó que aparte de la quijada dislocada, estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

Sabe Dios a que milagro, Ron pudo recuperarse un poco antes que Harry, y aunque sus ojos seguían recorriendo el cuerpo de Hermione una y otra vez, y su mente seguía rogando porque los profesores decidieran cambiar el uniforme de las chicas a ese, logró volver a hablar..... o al menos a balbucear.

-- "¿Q-que.... hacen vestidas a-así?"

Y nuevamente las risas de las dos.

-- "Es que nos pidieron en la clase de Estudios Muggle si podíamos ayudarles a modelar algo de la ropa que las chicas Muggle usan para salir." Dijo Ginny, tratando de controlar su risa, según notó Ron.

-- "Venimos de allá." Dijo Hermione, sonriéndole dulcemente a Ron, la sonrisa logrando ponerlo nervioso. MUY nervioso. Y además, él perfume de ella era de margaritas y fresas, y no estaba seguro de poderse controlar si seguía más tiempo cerca de ella. Más con ella vestida así.

-- "Bueno, tenemos que irnos. Práctica de quidditch, nos vemos luego –vamos Harry."  
-- "Los alcanzaremos en un rato, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos." Dijo Hermione, quizá, sólo quizá, estirándose apropósito, logrando que las orejas de Ron ya no estuvieran rojas, sino moradas.

Casi arrastrando a Harry, que seguía en la luna viendo a Ginny, los dos llegaron afuera de la torre de Gryffindor.

Y súbitamente, Ron recordó como habían estado bailando Harry y Ginny en su sueño, y cómo había estado su amigo admirando a su hermanita.

Tomó a Harry de los hombros, tratando de parecer amistoso.

-- "Harry, amigo mío, dime..... ¿qué tanto estabas viéndole a Ginny?"

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Ooh I don't know what to do_****_   
_****_About this dream and you_****_   
_****_We'll make this dream come true_**

**_(Ooh, no sé que hacer  
acerca de este sueño y tu  
haremos que este sueño se haga realidad)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~_****__**

Las chicas, mientras tanto, habían subido corriendo las escaleras, riendo felices. Entraron a la habitación que Hermione compartía con Parvati y Lavender, y las dos se tiraron en la cama de Hermione, riendo aun más fuerte.

-- "¡No puedo creerlo!" dijo Ginny entre risas, sosteniéndose el estómago.

-- "¡Lo sé! ¡Viste sus caras!" dijo Hermione, limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

-- "¡Casi no creo que haya resultado!"

-- "¡Te dije que funcionaría! Aunque debo admitirlo. El detalle de entrar, cuando ellos estuvieran despiertos, con esta ropa, ¡fue un detalle genial, Ginny!"

-- "Pero tu idea fue la que originó mi idea, Hermione."

Sonriendo, Hermione se inclinó hasta su mochila, y sacó una libreta de apariencia muggle, y escribió unas palabras, antes de volverlo a guardar en su mochila, y volver a caer en su cama, riendo con su amiga.

_~ Hechizo de sueño: ¡Éxito total!~_

**_~*~*~*~*~  
Why don't you play the game?_****_   
_****_Why don't you play the game?  
_****_(¿Por qué no juegas el juego?  
¿Por qué no juegas el juego?)  
~*~*~*~*~_****_  
  
_**

**_FIN_**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? ^___^ Mi primer Ron-Hermione. ¿A poco no hacen una pareja kawaii?

Me quedo medio cursi, ¿verdad? ¡Sorry! Es que cada seis meses o algo así, me da por escribir cosas EXTREMADAMENTE cursis y románticas. Y bueno..... quería algo que derramara miel, y te hiciera decir ¡AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW! ¿Que dicen? ¿Lo logré?

Le quiero dedicar este fic a Danyliz, Belly, y a Sam, mis mejores amigas del mundo entero –que llevan como cuatro meses pidiéndome un Hermione-Ron. Y no, no he desistido de escribir ese otro, aun lo voy a escribir ^^. Este vendría a ser mi manera de disculparme por adelantado ^^UUU.

Lo que hace la inspiración cuando quiere. Terminé este fic en cuatro horas. Usualmente para terminar un fic me tardo como cuatro..... ¡semanas! Si es que me va bien.

¿La idea del fic? Producto del video de Daft Punk, Digital Love. ¿Canción? Digital Love, de Daft Punk. ¿Personajes? De J. K. Rowling. Aunque si alguno tiene posibilides de hablar con Rowling-sama, y pedirle que me regale a Oliver Wood, o a Remus-sama, no me molestaré en lo más mínimo ^^. 

Y no intenten demandarme, que lo más que conseguirán será un par de cuadernos llenos de notas para fics, o quizá, si tienen suerte –Kali busca en sus bolsillos- si, diez pesos mexicanos, con cincuenta centavos. Lo que equivaldría a un dólar americano con punto cinco centavos. Lo que equivaldría a diez knuts. Y viéndolo de cualquier punto de vista, no es nada, ¿verdad?

Howlers, dementores, escrogutos de cola explosiva, chocolates envenenados, grajeas sabor vómito, pus, cerilla, gnomo, brócoli, coliflor, o demás sabores repulsivos, quédenselos ustedes, muchas gracias.

Ahora, que para dulces, chocolates –tanto muggles como mágicos- cartas de amor –ajáaaaa- bishounen perdidos, fotografías de Ascot, imágenes de Cody Hida, o un Remus perdido, o dinero –se aceptan galeones, sickles, knuts, dólares o pesos mexicanos, mándenme una lechuza. O por medios más muggle, escríbanme a mi correo electrónico: hechicera_kali_cefiro@yahoo.com.mx o a hechizera_kali_cefiro@hotmail.com

¡¡Nos vemos luego!!

JA NE

XO

Kali ^^


End file.
